With the development of information and communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, various types of electronic devices have developed into multimedia devices that provide various multimedia services. For example, portable electronic devices may provide diverse multimedia services such as broadcast services, wireless Internet services, camera services, and music playback services.
Electronic devices may provide screen sharing services for sharing a screen displayed on the display thereof with an external electronic device. For example, the electronic devices may provide mirroring services or casting services for transmitting the screen displayed on the display thereof to the external electronic device to display the screen in the external electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.